The Order of Darth Traya Volume V
by jman007
Summary: The time has come for Darth Traya to reveal herself to Luke Skywalker-The Arquillion Empire has fallen-Jacen Solo reveals his philosophy about the Unified Force, but the Dark Side cannot be denied as Gavar Kai unleashes his power on the galaxy in his quest for revenge against the mysterious Darth Khaun, but will his quest for revenge destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

The Order of Darth Traya Volume V

Chapters

The True Nature of the Force

Vestera Kai

Graduates

Ben's Decision

Loyalty

Jacen's Hunt

Showdown on Kamino

Darth Cadeus and Darth Divass

Darth Khaun

Attack on Keldabe

Part 1. Bloodshed

Part 2. The Power of Darth Khaun

Last of the Mandelorians

Chief of State Daala

The Hunt for Darth Khaun

Darth Starkiller

Face Off

Face Off

Jacen's Victory

The Training of Nom Anor

The Legacy of a Jedi

The Rule of Two

Alliance

Part 1. Darth Cadeus and Darth Voles

Part 2. Betrayal and Plan for the Future

The Hunt for Boba Fett

The New Clone Army

The Fall of the Hapes Consortium

CW II or the Second Clone Wars

Jacen's Last Stand

I AM Darth Traya

The Sith Lord and the Jedi Master

Persona

Luke Skywalker-Grandmaster of the Jedi Order

Jacen Solo-Jedi Master and founder of the Unified Force Teachings

Darth Traya-Sith Lord and Shadow Ruler of the Unknown Regions

Nom Anor-Former apprentice to Darth Khaun/student of the Trayus Academy

Darth Cadeus-Jacen Solo's Clone/Lord of the Sith and Patron of the Rule of Two

Darth Divass-Accelerated Clone of Allana/Sith Apprentice of Darth Cadeus

Boba Fett-Bounty Hunter

Ben Skywalker-Eldest Son of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker

Vastara Ki-Jedi Padawan/Sith Apprentice Daughter of Gavar Ki AKA Darth Sabar

Amidala Jade Skywalker-Jedi Apprentice and daughter to Luke Skywalker

Callen Xen-Clone of Legendary Jedi Oni Starkiller

Chapter 1. The True Nature of the Force

"Do think the Council will listen?" The question came from Anakin Skywalker who sat in the chair behind Jacen as they flew through hyperspace towards Coruscant. Anakin had died in another life another timeline, but his mother Leia and now fiancee Tahiri Veila somehow learned to use the force to travel through time and alter history. The two female Jedi destroyed the Voxyn nest so Anakin didn't die on that mission. Many years later Anakin was a mind slave of the Yuuzhan Vong. Then he was a mind slave to Donovan Leers-It was Luke who defeated Anakin as Darth Vader, but it was Jacen's power he felt and it had somehow surpassed Luke's.

Jacen looked over his shoulder and sighed, "I am not concerned with whether or not they listen-I believe that it is time to reveal what I have learned and am teaching you, and my daughter." Allana was five years old now sitting in her mother's lap. In the other time line Allana was raised by her Grandparents Han and Leia Solo.

"You should be concerned about what they say." Tahiri said sitting next to Anakin. "What if they sanction you and command that you not teach it anymore?"

Tahiri had a point, but Jacen just hunched his shoulders, "You forget that I am not a member of the order-so I am not bound to obey any commands they may wish to enforce on me."

Tahiri was skeptical about Jacen's philosophy and she tolerated it because of Anakin who seemed to have a new outlook on life. Jacen pulled back on the controls when the alarm sounded for Coruscant. The stars returned to normal and they were flying towards the planetary metropolis. The crossed over from space to the planet's upper atmosphere and flew towards the Jedi Temple. When they landed in the hangar Han and Leia were waiting with C3PO. Allana lept from her mother's arms, ran towards Han and lept into his chest. He caught her with a big smile.

"What are you feeding this child?" Han asked jokingly, "I can barely hold her up. Allana stairs at him and kisses her grandfather on the cheek.

Anakin hugs his mother first then his father, "What brings the two of you to Coruscant?"

"We wanted to show our support." Leia replied looking at Jacen.

Jacen spent most of his time on the Hapes home world and rarely interacted with his family these days, but in recent months he had started opening up communications with his parents, uncle, and aunt. "You didn't have to come you know."

"Yes we did!" Han replied.

Tenel placed her hands on her stomach, "I am pregnant again!" She declared.

"That is wonderful news!" Han and Leia said at the same time.

"What about you two?" Han asks looking at Anakin and Tahiri.

"Actually we have chosen to have the wedding the month after Anakin completes his training under Jacen."

That is when the droid C4NO came up. He was built by Amidala Jade Skywalker who was apprenticed under her mother Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker. C3PO and C4NO didn't like each other. "The high council is waiting for you Master Solo. If you will follow me." He looks at C3PO, "I see your still clunking around."

"And I see Mistress Amidala hasn't adjusted your attitude program."

"C4 just lead the way!" Han said who always played referee between the two.

When they arrived at the council chambers Amidala was sitting outside with a holocron of Anakin Skywalker. Amidala loved the heroic tales of infamous grandfather before he became Darth Vader. "Uncle Han! Aunt Leia!" She beamed looking up as they approached. She set down her holocron and hugged them.

"What are we chop liver?" Anakin asked.

Anakin was her favorite cousin because he had been named after her grandfather. She hugged him then Jacen and snatched Allana from Han's arms. "Come here squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt!" She said defensively.

There was a lightsaber dangling from Amidala's belt, "I see Aunt Mara made you a lightsaber." Anakin said.

Amidala was ten years old, "Nope made it myself!"

"Wow! I didn't make my first until I was 14. You got skills kid." Jacen said.

Allana fingered the weapon at her side, "Can I see it?"

"Absolutely not!" Tenel Ka said snatching Allana up off the floor.

"Excuse me the Grandmaster bids you enter Master Jacen-Master Anakin." C4 said.

The two young men entered and stood before the Jedi High Council. There was Luke Skywalker of course. Mara Jade Skywalker, Saba Sabatyne, Kyle Katarn, Kyp Durron, Ceghil, Kenth Hamner, Octa Ramis, Corran Horn, Tresina Lobi (Who took Sun Jin's Place), Barratk'l, and Kam Solusar.

Jacen and Anakin bowed, "Thank you for coming Master Jacen and Jedi Anakin!" Luke said.

Kam cleared his throat, "Jacen is not a member of this order so I think we can dispense with referring to him as Master." Kam was against Jacen because he and his wife Tionne Solusar still harbored ill feelings towards Jacen who was Darth Cadeus in the other time line. Jacen's guards had mamed both Solusars badly.

Anakin was offended, "But I am a member of this order and Jacen is my mentor and Master-So he is due the repsect of a Master Jedi."

Jacen placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Titles mean nothing to me! I came here to share my philosophies about the force with the High Council."

"Master..." Luke emphasized the word and looked at Kam, "...Solo is right we are here to listen to his theories about the force."

Kam looked at Tionne's holographic image, "Zpeak Mazter Zolo and let uz judge theze teachingz of yourz." Saba said.

Jacen took a deep breath, "All life creates the force-The force creates life-It makes the force grow and expands it into the seen and the unseen. So why do we place limitations on it?"

"Because of the Dark Side!" Kyp said passionately.

"What dark side? True darkness comes from within." Jacen paused, "When fought the Vong Onimi I felt a power beyond what we call light and dark-I felt the true nature of the force. The force without limitations that the sith and the Jedi place on them. In the history texts there was an age of the force when ancient Jedi warned against dark emotions and letting them control us, but emotion is aprt of life. Love, hatred, anger, despair, joy, kindness, and cruelty-all these emotions come from life so why do we deny them. Fear and hatred can be controlled."

"Fear, anger, and hatred are paths to the dark side." Tionne said through her holographic image.

"They are also apart of life Master Tionne. I believe that in denying them the ancient Jedi caused a rift in the force that we know as the dark side today."

The masters exchanged glances with one another, "Where is your proof?" Cighal asked.

"Just forty years ago the Jedi of the old republic warned us of love and attachments. Yet today the order under Grandmaster Skywalker allows marriage and its members to have families."

"That is because some of the Jedi were already married and had families."

"And the rest married after they joined the order." Anakin said speaking up.

"If love is so dangerous why allow it? That is because the benefits of marriage and love outweigh the consequences. Anger, hatred, and fear can all be controlled."

Kam stood up and walked around the room in front of each master as he spoke, "I for one can no longer listen to this dribble! These are the words of a charlatan-A desperate act to divide this order so that Darth Cadeus can destroy us all."

"But we agreed to hear his philosophy with an open mind." Tresina Lobi said, "Are you going back on your word Master Kam?"

He sneered at her and returned to his seat, "If we allow these teachings to infect the order he will bring us to ruin."

"Your feelings betray you Master Kam!" Luke said speaking up, "Your mind is clouded by what happened in the other time line. Darth Cadeus does not stand before us, but Jacen Solo Jedi Master and he has surpassed the achievements of Jacen Solo and buried the taint of what happened in another life."

"Then it is you who are blind Grandmaster, because your desire to see your nephew redeem himself of what he did in the other time line. Do not forget how he burned the forests of Kashyyk! Threatened the younglings of the Ossus Academy, hunted his own parents across the galaxy, took over the Galactic Alliance and killed Master Jade Skywalker your own wife. I will not forget these crimes and neither should you."

Mara looks at Luke then at Kam, "So are you sentencing my nephew for what he hasn't done? Because here I sit alive and unharmed and there he stands and I sense no dark side in or around him. If anyone should be unforgiving towards Jacen it should be me. All I wish my nephew is peace and a prosperous life."

Kam sighed in shame and held his head down, "My husband is asking that we be cautious with what we expose the order to. Especially any philosophies that come from Jacen Solo."

While everyone was speaking Kyp Durron had his eyes closed. He finally opened them and jumped up, "I have something to say!" They nodded in approval, "I fought this Darth Khaun! My apprentice lost his hand to him. I felt the raw power of the force from this alien sith. If not for Master Solo I would be dead! The truth about the force is staring us in the face and you all reject it because of who it is coming from. All those who deny who deny what Master Solo is saying is doing so out of fear. And while you your yourselves haven't fallen to the dark side you are allowing what we consider to be of the dark side to dictate your actions. May I suggest that Master Solo's teachings be made available to all who wish to study it."

Luke stood up, "We will discuss this in great detail in private."

Jacen and Anakin left the chambers to allow the Masters to speak in private. When they exited the chambers Han, Leia, Tahiri, and Tenel bombarded them with questions. Eventually Han got bored waiting and left to get something to eat. Amidala and Allana accompanied him to the temple cafeteria. When they got back Allana was all smiles as Amidala promised to make her a lightsaber. But it was a secret between the two of them. To pass the time Anakin asked how the hunt for Gavar Kai who now called himself Darth Saber was going. He was allied with Alema Rar and Lumiya or Darth Veger and Darth Lumiya. It was Han who said that they should use Vestera to find the villian which earned him a punch in the arm from Leia as every knew Vestera and Ben were dating.

"Finally!" Han said when the doors opened.

The council had agreed to allow Jacen to make his new force philosophy available to anyone who wished to study it. So Jacen had to make a holocron outlining his teachings and place a copy in the Jedi network. It was during their stay on Coruscant that Amidala built Allana's first lightsaber to which Tenel vehemently objected to. So Jacen started teaching Allana basic lightsaber skills, force techniques on control, and the Jedi Code. Because it took so long to build the new holocron Tenel Ka had her son Han Isolder Solo on Coruscant. Tenel's father Prince Isolder came to Coruscant for the birth of his new grandson. When the holocron was complete they all returned to Hapes, but Jacen was sensing disturbances in the force and it would soon be time for him to face off against Darth Khaun again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Order of Darth Traya Volume V

Chapters

The True Nature of the Force

Vestera Kai

Graduates

Ben's Decision

Loyalty

Jacen's Hunt

Showdown on Kamino

Darth Cadeus and Darth Divass

Darth Khaun

Attack on Keldabe

Part 1. Bloodshed

Part 2. The Power of Darth Khaun

Last of the Mandelorians

Chief of State Daala

The Hunt for Darth Khaun

Darth Starkiller

Face Off

Face Off

Jacen's Victory

The Training of Nom Anor

The Legacy of a Jedi

The Rule of Two

Alliance

Part 1. Darth Cadeus and Darth Voles

Part 2. Betrayal and Plan for the Future

The Hunt for Boba Fett

The New Clone Army

The Fall of the Hapes Consortium

CW II or the Second Clone Wars

Jacen's Last Stand

I AM Darth Traya

The Sith Lord and the Jedi Master

Persona

Luke Skywalker-Grandmaster of the Jedi Order

Jacen Solo-Jedi Master and founder of the Unified Force Teachings

Darth Traya-Sith Lord and Shadow Ruler of the Unknown Regions

Nom Anor-Former apprentice to Darth Khaun/student of the Trayus Academy

Darth Cadeus-Jacen Solo's Clone/Lord of the Sith and Patron of the Rule of Two

Darth Divass-Accelerated Clone of Allana/Sith Apprentice of Darth Cadeus

Boba Fett-Bounty Hunter

Ben Skywalker-Eldest Son of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker

Vastara Ki-Jedi Padawan/Sith Apprentice Daughter of Gavar Ki AKA Darth Sabar

Amidala Jade Skywalker-Jedi Apprentice and daughter to Luke Skywalker

Callen Xen-Clone of Legendary Jedi Oni Starkiller

Chapter 2. Vestara Kai

Vestara Kai walked the halls of the Jedi Academy towards the archives where her boyfriend Ben Skywalker was. Vestara had joined the academy because of the tension and lack of trust directed at her from Mara Jade Skywalker. She had tried to convince Ben to stay with his parents but he would not listen. Vestara was now 17 years old and getting ready to graduate from the academy. She should be happy but ever since Donovan and the Arquillions were defeated she had been having the same dream every night.

Her father Gavar Kai faced of against a sith lord by the name of Darth Khaun. They would fight, but Gavar Kai was sorely outclassed by the much more powerful Darth Khaun. He lay dead at her feet with his apprentices Darth Lumiya and Darth Veger. When Vestara would meditate on her dream she would insert herself in the dream to see if she would make a difference. Vestara would often lay dead next to her father, but there was a ray of hope as Ben would sometimes be there and it would be Darth Khaun lying dead and her father was still alive. Other times Ben would be dead along with her and Gavar Kai. The most frightening vision of all was her and Ben as new Lords of the Sith-Darth Sky and Darth Kai. Vestara would awaken in cold sweats from her dreams.

When she entered the archives Vestara found Ben at a computer station going over Jacen's new force philosophy the Unified Force. "What's that?" She asked standing over Ben.

"Jacen's new theories about the force. If he ever goes dark I intend to use his own knowledge against him."

Vestara shook her head disapprovingly, "You do realize that the time for Jacen's betrayal has come and gone? I mean you told me that your mother was killed between the ages of 16 and 17. 3 months have passed since your last birthday-Maybe it will never happen."

Ben sighs, turns in his chair and stares into her eyes, "I never told anyone this, but I saw him."

Vestara sits down in his lap and places her arms around his neck, "Who?"

"Darth Cadeus! In my dreams I saw him! He kills you and he tries to kill Tenel Ka and her daughter Allana. He is not alone. He has a new apprentice and her name is Darth Divas-I can't see her face but they lead the Galaxy into a second clone war."

Vestara shakes her head, "No that is not possible."

Ben grabs Vestara, "I saw it! Jacen has everyone fooled but me. I won't let him destroy the galaxy!"

Vestara hugs Ben, "Can I help you?"

Ben sighs, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Vestara punches his arm, "I am just as skilled as you Ben Skywalker."

He smiles, "We can help each other." He replies kissing her.

"If your mother doesn't take my head first!"

Ben smiles, "I won't let her!"

She gets up afraid of where their conversation was going, "I will see you later." She couldn't tell him of a possible future where the two of them become sith lords. Ben had promised his mother that he would reveal everthing concerning him and Vestara. So far Ben had kept his promise as a way to prove that Vestara wasn't trying to trick the family. If she told him that then he would be conflicted.

_**People were running and screaming on the planet Keldab-Mandelorians were dying by the millions. Darth Khaun stood on a hill unleashing a lightening storm that covered the surface of the planet. Then she saw her father Gavar Kai running towards Darth Khaun-he grabbed Kai by the throat and broke it. Alema Rar and Lumiya came from out of nowhere and attacked but they too fell to the sith lord...then a man wielding a green lightsaber decapitated Darth Khaun...**_

Vestara awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. She looked across the room at Ben, "Can't sleep?" The question was asked by Callen Xen. He was sitting up in a chair watching Vestara.

"I'm not the only one." She replied wrapping the sheets around her shoulders.

"Are you going to help him?"

Vestara furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father! He will die at the hands of Darth Khaun." Vestara couldn't believe it. Callen had an uncanny force ability. His only equal with the lightsaber or the force was Ben Skywalker and the son of Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors Katarn Macen Katarn. Then there was Amidala Jade Katarn a prodigy who often came to the academy to show off. "If you go after him Ben will follow-and then you will have to deal with Master Mara Jade Skywalker-She will blame you if Ben gets hurt."

"Got anything else obvious to say?"

He shook his head, "Just a question-What will you do?"

"What would you do?"

He shook his head, "I'm not you-besides I have my own problems." He was referring to ship-the living vessel was calling to him from the jungles of D'Core near Onderon and Duxun.

She watched as he left the room. ("There is only one thing to do! I must find my father and turn him from this path of vengeance.") She said thinking to herself. Vestara decided to leave after the graduation ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Graduates

The students of the Jedi Academy were preparing for graduation. They would leave the academy for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where they would be placed with their masters. Ben was already assigned to his father. So was Callen, Vestara would be assigned to Jedi Master Saba Sabatyne. The graduation ceremony would last three days. The first day was the awards ceremony and banquet, the next day was swordmanship and feats of the force, the last day would be the actual graduation ceremony.

"You have been melancholy these past few days." Ben said whispering into Vestara's ear.

"I think I am going to miss this place."

Ben smiles, "Why don't you say what is really on your mind? Your father!"

"I don't want to talk about that now."

Ben shook his head disapprovingly as he returned his attention to Master Tionne Solusar who was MC of the banquet. After the banquet the students danced and celebrated into the night. Ben danced with Vestara. After three dances they went looking for Callen who was standing on the balcony staring at the sky. The next day was the tournament and despite protests from the graduates people like Amidala Jade Skywalker and Macen Katarn were allowed to fight in the tournament. Every opponent that stood before Ben he defeated. Then he faced off against his own girlfriend in a match that lasted for two hours exactly. In the end Ben defeated her. Then Ben and Callen faced off as Callen had also bested all his opponents. Both young men were fluent in the duel handed styles. In the end Ben stood victorious. The final match was between Ben and his cocky arrogant sister Amidala Jade Skywalker. Jade was known for her skill with different types of weapons including the double blade and lightwhip styles. Amidala used the broken staff saber against her older brother. She could take the weapon twist it and it would become two lightsabers. Their fight was epic and what Amidala lacked in experience she made up for with guile and improvisation. Then she shocked the crowed with a new style of fighting that she herself had invented, it threw Ben off but eventually he beat her.

Amidala lay on her back in frustration. She pound her fist on the ground, "Are you going to lay there all night?" Luke asked with Mara, Ben, Owen, Leia, Han, Jaina, Allana who was visiting her grandparents, and Anakin standing beside him.

"I should have beat him!" She replied in frustration.

Anakin shook his head and walked past Luke. He extended his hand and she took it, "You can't win them all kid! Live and learn-Ben used your own impatience against you."

"If you tell her she will never learn."

Amidala walks up to her brother, "Good fight big brother, but next time I will be victorious!"

The next day the graduation ceremony was held. After Vestara was dismissed from the academy she wrote a note to Ben and gave it to Artoo. Then she left and took a supply freighter to Onderon where she bought a ship. Then Vestara flew to Dathimor to speak with her mother.

Dathomir

Vestera walked with beside her mother in the old swamps of Dathomir and the territory of the Nightsisters. "Have you heard from father?" She asked hopefully.

"Your father is a sith saber. The last of the Keshiri Sith. He does not need to report to someone untouched by the force."

Vestera stops and grabs her mother's arm, "Mother please! Father could die! I have foreseen it!"

She shakes her head, "He is on Umbara! Your father is on Umbara building an army." Vestera kisses her mother on the cheek, "Vestara!" She hesitates. "Come back safely...the both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Ben's Decision

Ben was in conflict because Vestara had been missing ever since the graduation ceremony. Then there was the fact that his parents didn't want him involved in the situation at all. She had been missing for the past four days. So Ben decided to speak with his father. "Ben! Are you here as my son or my Padawan."

Ben sighs, "I don't know...maybe both. As I Padawan I need to know what is being done about Vestara? As your son I want to help Vestara."

"At what cost?"

"Vestara went to protect her father. She will die if I do nothing."

"Your mother could die as well!"

Ben sneers, "That is not fair!"

"And yet if you go after Vestara your mother will go after you." Luke stood up and walked around the desk. He places his hands on Ben's shoulders, "Ben for my sake. The sake of your mother please let this go. I know you love Vestara, but allow the Masters to deal with this situation."

"Its been ten years dad and Gavar Kai is still out there. Why not just go to Umbara in force we all know that is where he is hiding."

Luke smiles, "Like father like son!"

"And what does that mean?"

"We think alike. Anyway Lando has agreed to give the Jedi a fleet and we are going to Umbara in force. If the Umbarans don't cooperate we will blockade the planet until they give him up."

Ben left the office in high hopes but privately he held no hope for that course of action. Vestara would die to protect her father who would never surrender to the Jedi. He paused in the hall and stretched out in the force. He felt her on Umbara where she should be. Two days later Ben stood on the platform watching the Allied fleet take off. His mother had gone with the entire high council and 100 of the most powerful Jedi in the order.

A week later Ben receives a transmission from his cousin Anakin, "Ben!"

"Anakin where are you?"

"Umbara of course!"

"Is Vestara safe? Did you capture Gavar Kai? Is Vestara safe?"

Anakin sighs, looks to his left and says something then he looks at Ben. "Vestara is not on Umbara. Neither is his father or the Umbaran fleet."

"Where are they?" He asked nervously.

"We do not know! All we know is that they were here and now they are gone."

Ben just stared into distance, "Thanks for the update I will talk with later." Ben's mind started racing. Why hadn't his father or mother contacted him. There was something behind Anakin's call. Was he and Anakin planning on using him to find Gavar Kai. That is when Ben went into a trance and saw Darth Kai. It was Vestara and she had fallen to the dark side because Jacen had killed her father. He could not allow that. "I must find Vestara!" Ben said to himself. He opened himself up to the blood trace technique as he had placed blood on Vestara to keep track of her at all times. She was on...

Ben frowned at the holomap, "What are you doing on Hoth?" Was Gavar Kai and the Umbarans using the old Rebel Alliance base on the planet? "Only one way to find out!" Ben said out loud.

Umbara Orbit

Anakin walked through the ship he shared with Jacen to his quarters. Jacen was on his knees in mediation. "I don't like this!"

"Like what?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"The idea of using Ben as bate. If Mara or Luke find out they will have our heads."

"Ben isn't bate!" Jacen said in an authoritative tone of voice. "He will lead us to Gavar Kai. I told you that my visions were correct. Gavar Kai has my DNA and that of my daughter. He will clone us and then the galaxy will be in deep trouble."

"May be we should let Uncle Luke and the council in on our plans."

Jacen opened his eyes, "I don't trust my uncle or the Jedi Council. But if it will ease your conscious by all means tell them."

Anakin sighs, "I am your apprentice. I will follow your lead."

Jacen closed his eyes, "I appreciate that but you are free to come and go as you please and to do as you will. I don't want the others to think that I am influencing you in any way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Loyalty

Vestara flew her ship towards Hoth after exiting hyperspace. The old Rebel Alliance beacon still worked. She flew over the icy graveyard of frozen AT-AT walkers, destroyed in battle many years ago. Downed fighters and snow speeders littered could be seen in the snow. Vestara landed her ship near the mouth of a cave. She entered and walked down the tunnel that was lined with glow lamps. She cam to the back of the cave and found a dead end. Then the doors opened and several Umbarans pointed their guns into her face.

"Surrender!" A male Umbaran demanded.

They relieved Vestara of her weapons and took her down a new tunnel. They walked for three hours and came to a Tram. "What have you brought us?" A woman with techno metal skin asked. A lightwhip dangled from her belt. "You must be Lord Saber's brat!"

"And you must be his bitch! He needs to shorten the leash."

The woman smiles, "Be careful girl. You are strong in the force but I have experience."

"Yes you were crippled in the other time line by Skywalker and here you are in this timeline, a cripple again. Well done!"

She huffed and directed them to board the Tram, "Your father is expecting you." They rode the tram for thirty miles and got off. They walked up some stairs into the main hangar of the old Rebel Alliance base. The Hangar had been converted into a command center for the Umbaran military forces. Darth Saber stood on a balcony overlooking the hangar. "My Lord the daughter of Gavar Kai wishes to present herself to you."

Darth Saber slowly turned and Vestara smiled, "Father!" She went to hug him but an invisible power threw her to the floor. "Do not address me in such an informal manner! I am Darth Saber! Last of the Kesheri Sith descendants of Lord Naga Sadow's followers. KNEEL!"

Vestara slowly stood up and dropped to one knee, "My Lord forgive my impertinence!"

"You may rise!" She obeyed, "Leave us!" Lumiya and the Umbaran guards saluted and left the balcony. "Come with me." Vestara obeyed and as she followed she could tell that her father had grown stronger with the Dark Side of the Force, but he was still no match for this Darth Khaun that destroyed their home world. Nor was he a match for Luke Skywalker or any other member of the Skywalker or Solo family. They entered a suit then Darth Saber grabbed and hugged Vestara. "Forgive me my daughter!" He took a step back and looked at her, "What a woman you have become."

"Thank you Father!"

"How did you find me?"

"That male Umbaran told me where you had gone."

"And did you kill him?"

Vestara lied and she could because she was hiding her presence in the force. "Of course I did." She had erased the Umbaran's memories. Darth Saber stared at her and Vestara wondered if he was trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"At least the Skywalkers cannot trace you or can they?"

"Father Luke Skywalker placed faith in my love for Ben Skywalker-He trusts me."

He sneers, "But can I trust you?"

"I am here father! At your side to help you. If you let me." She watched him walk around the room.

"I'm going top need all the help I can get."

Vestara took a deep breath and walked up to him, "Father would it not be more prudent to form an alliance with the Jedi?"

He spun around and stared at her, "Do you take me for a fool girl?"

"No father!"

"I know why you are hiding your presence from me! You are lying to me about something! The Jedi are our enemies and they must be destroyed."

"Father I do not wish to see you destroyed by this Darth Khaun."

He raised his hand, "Darth Khaun will soon be a memory! I have collected DNA samples of Allana Skywalker and her father Jacen Solo."

"The Jedi Queen!" She asked surprise, Vestara wondered if Luke or even Ben knew. "You intend to clone them."

"Yes! Then we shall be on equal ground with this Darth Khaun."

"Forgive me father! But what if you can't control these Clones?"

He smiles arrogantly, "I can I will! You will take your place at my side."

"Yes father!" She replies without hesitation.

Ben Skywalker's X-Shadow

The stealth fighter came out of hyperspace a few miles from the legendary asteroid field navigated by his famous Uncle Han Solo so many years ago. He zipped in and out among the asteroids with the skill of an elite pilot. Ben made sure not to use the force and he wanted to show his family that he was just as skilled as his Uncle. When he emerged from the asteroid field Ben headed towards the planet Hoth.

"Vestara-what are you doing here?" He asked to himself. He could feel Darth Saber's presence and those of Lumiya and Alema Rar. He could now feel Vestara as well. Ben reached out just enough for her to feel him alone.

He could feel her shock through the force, _**("Ben! What are you doing here?")**_

_**("Looking for you!")**_

_**("You must leave now!")**_

_**("I love you and I cannot let you face this alone!")**_

_**("My father will destroy you if I don't turn you.")**_

_**("Your father is no match for me!")**_

_**("Ben leave!") **_He ignores her request, _**("If you don't leave I must report this to my father!")**_

Ben sighs and closes himself off to the force. As he does he can feel her outrage at being shut out. Ben lands and sets his ship on autopilot to return to Coruscant. Just before his ship leaves he records a message and removes the flight recorder. Ben walks across the frozen surface in search of Wampas. He uses the force to bend the will of the creatures and makes them dig a hole towards old base.

The Wampas burst into the base and start attacking Umbaran soldiers and battle droids. With the distraction Ben is able to sneak in to locate Vestara. He is walking across the catwalk when a lightwhip cuts through the rail and the walkway.

"You must be Lumiya!"

"Lumiya is dead I am Darth Lumiya!"

Alema Rar tries to attack Ben from behind, but he switches on his right sword and deflects her attack. "And what are you suppose to be? Darth One Lekku?"

"We are Darth Veger and we will kill you for what your sister did to us!"

Ben unhooked his other lightsaber and fought both women, even though they flanked him from the front and the back. Ben jumped backwards over Lumiya's head flipping and cut the walkway with both swords. Lumiya and the piece of walkway she was on fell fifty feet. Veger jumped from where she was to Ben 20 feet. He knocked her saber from her hand and would have finished her off, but Lumiya attacked with lightening. Ben placed his sword in the path of the lightening as Vager summoned her saber. Ben touched the metal catwalk with the current flowing through his blade and electrified the catwalk Shocking Darth Veger to unconsciousness. He flipped over the catwalk to the floor below and attacked Lumiya. He smiled sensing Vestara from behind and allowed her to hit him in the back of the head.

"No!" Vestara cries when Lumiya tries to finish Ben off. She grabs the older woman in the force and throws her 9 feet.

"How dare you attack me!"

"ENOUGH!" When Darth Saber screams they both drop to their knees.

"Lord Saber I defeated Ben Skywalker that makes him mine according to our laws."

"This isn't Keshiri!"

"But we are Keshiri Sith!" Vestara replies.

Darth Saber walks up to Vestara and stares her down, "Speak truthfully can you turn him?"

She summons Ben's lightsabers and hand them to Darth Saber. "I will remove his head myself if he doesn't."

When Ben awakes he is in energy binders floating in the air. Vestara is sitting in a chair before him, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well you should not have cut me off like that."

"You weren't listening to me."

"How did you find me?"

"Blood trace technique of course."

"I suppose you lead the whole council here!"

Ben shook his head, "Nope just me!"

"You must leave now! Escape!"

"I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I did that."

"I can take care of myself!" When Ben smiles at her she leaves the room.

Ben can feel the ship rumble and opens himself up to the force for a few seconds. The Umbarans are leaving Hoth. ("I wonder where they are going now!") Just then the doors open and in walks Darth Saber with Lumiya and Veger. "Darth Saber! So where are we going?"

"You would like to know that boy wouldn't you?" Lumiya says.

"Your father isn't my enemy and neither are the Jedi-I am looking for vengeance against Darth Khaun."

"You are out of your league! Khaun is too powerful for any of you."

"You could join us!" Khaun says speaking up, "With your power added to ours Darth Khaun will die."

"Or you could join the Jedi or have you forgotten the mistakes you made in the other time line?"

"Impudent boy!" Veger says striking Ben across the face.

"He wants to protect Vestara!"

"Yes I do even if that means helping you. We worked together before! We can do it again."

Saber smiles, "We shall see."


	6. Chapter 6

Games » Star Wars » The Order of Darth Traya Volume V

Author: jman007

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 6

Rated: K+ - English - Sci-Fi/General - Published: 08-01-13 - Updated: 08-10-13

id:9553112

Chapter 6. Jacen's Hunt

Jacen lands his shuttle on Hoth near the old Hangar. Then he and Anakin exit the ship and walk through the base. "They were definitely here!"

Anakin kicks a dead Wampa with his foot. "Looks like bEn had some fun. What do think they were doing here?"

"Hiding! Saber Kai probably knew Uncle Luke was coming for him on Umbara so he removes his military forces."

Anakin huffs, "He has to know that no army will help him against someone as powerful as Khaun."

There is a beeping sound coming from Jacen's pocket. He pulls out the holo-COM device and a miniature hologram of Tenel Ka appears. "Jacen are you and Anakin alright?"

"We are fine and well no sign of Darth Saber on Hoth."

"Hoth?"

"Yeah Hoth!"

Jacen Solo what aren't you telling me?"

Jacen uses the force to cause static on the COM device, "I'm sorry we are getting interference from Asteroids...Honey! Honey!"

Anakin shook his head in laughter, "You are so dead when we get home!"

When they exit the base heavily armed men are standing in front of their ships. Anakin and Jacen have lost their connections to the force. They pull out blasters but keep them pointed at the ground. "Its just me!" Prince Isolder yells.

"What are you doing here?" Jacen asks back inside the base.

"Trying to help you! I heard you were going after this Darth Saber-I thought you might need my help. So I planted a tracking device on your ship and went looking for Talen Karde. He gave me some Ysalamari and lent me some of his muscle."

"Things are complicated Ben allowed himself to be captured by Saber and the Umbaran military is mobilized for something big."

"Do you think he will attack the Alliance?" Astara asks.

"No he isn't that stupid nor are the Umbarans strong enough."

"So how do want to handle this?"

Jacen smiles, "You trust me now?"

Isolder smiles mischievously, "Nope!"

"Alright then! Can you get Talon Karde to lend you a small fleet and a mercenary army?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"I think the Umbaran army is to draw out Khaun. So Saber is going to hit something that will get his attention. When he strikes be ready."

"Why not bring the Jedi in on this?" Astara asks

"If we fail then I will bring my Uncle and the order in on this but not before."

Jacen took off in his ship after his talk with his father-in-law Prince Isolder. "So where to now?" Anakin asks.

Jacen places the ship on autopilot and closes his eyes. "Where ever the force leads me."

Umbaran Flagship

"That boy will be our doom!" Veger says standing at the bottom of a ramp to a long rage shuttle.

"He will be an insurance policy against the Jedi and if we run into Darth Khaun he can help us in a fight."

Lumiya was about to speak again but Vestara cut her off, "Lord Saber has spoken! You dare question his judgment? If we were on Kashiri you would have executed."

Lumiya just sneers an then turns up the ramp following the droids carrying Ben in the energy cuffs and float globe. "Are you sure my daughter?"

"I am father! It is as I have foreseen. If we do not bring Ben Skywalker a great tragedy will befall us." The truth was that Vestara didn't trust Lumiya and Veger who may have hired someone to kill Ben while they were away. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, she also didn't want Ben sabotaging her father's efforts.

Saber sighed, "Very well but if something goes wrong I will hold you responsible. This is avery critical part of my plan." The only reason he agreed was because the dark side was directing him to allow Ben to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Showdown on Kamino

Vestera Kai sat behind her father who was piloting the star ship, she ignored the angry looks from Darth Lumiya and Veger who were no doubt jealous that her father had a lot of trust in her. She was here to save her father Gavar Kai or Darth Saber as he now called himself and if that meant being his apprentice Darth Kai, then so be it. "I am going to check on the prisoner!" She said unbuckling her seat restraint.

When the door swooshed shut Lumiya leaned forward, "That girl is going to get us all killed and all we have accomplished will be lost."

"My daughter is true and faithful to the cause-and I am confident in her ability to turn to Ben Skywalker over to the Dark Side.

"Then you are a fool!" Lumiya said without fear or reservation. Darth Veger flinched as Lumiya started gasping for air.

"Don't question my judgment! I am far more powerful than the both of you combined-I lead here-and if my daughter betrays me don't think for one second that I don't have the power to end her."

Ben Skywalker was shackled in energy cuffs. His lightsabers were on the stand in front of him. He could escape anytime he wished, but that was not his intent. He was here to protect Vestera, from herself, her father, and Darth Khaun if he must. The door to his cell opened and Vestera entered.

"I was hoping it was you."

"If you have a plan to escape then do it now!"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere-at least not without you."

Vestera sneered, "Do you want to break your mother's heart?"

"That is beside the point! Besides-do you know where we are going?"

"Why so you can call your Jedi friends?"

"I love you!" He said she huffed as she knew what he was trying to do.

"If you love me then please get out of here-Escape when you can."

While Vestera tried to convince Ben to leave and he tried to convince her to come with him. Lumiya and Veger wanted to know what was so important that it took all three of them to do it. "Alright no more secrets-When the two of you confronted Jacen Solo-Lumiya managed to sever his hand-I have kept it preserved-I also had Archon Beed Thane collect a DNA sample from Jacen's daughter Allana. I will use these samples to create clones to help us fight this Darth Khaun."

Darth Saber's vessel finally came out of hyperspace in the Kamino System. He had Lumiya land the ship while he went into the cell holding Ben. "Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

He looked at Ben then at Vestera, "Has he changed his mind?"

"I have!" Ben said speaking up before she could answer, "The Dark Side calls to me-I want it! I want Vestera!"

Saber couldn't tell if he was telling the truth because he was hiding his presence in the force. "If I release your bonds will you teach me to do that?"

"Tell me where we are first!"

"Kamino!" He replied waving his hand releasing Ben.

When they exited the ship Lama Su and Ton'Li were waiting for them, "Lama Su-Ton'Li it is an honor to meet the two of you in person."

"Have you brought the samples?"

Jacen and Anakin had closed themselves off to the force as well. They were approaching Kamino in Jacen's X-50 star ship. "What makes you think they are on Kamino?" Anakin asks from the copilot chair. .

"A hunch-I had a vision that I and my daughter started a war-Then I remembered that during my last confrontation with Lumiya she took my hand. Now what if Gavar Kai took my hand to clone it. The force has lead me here and I am not wrong."

"And how did they get a sample of your daughter's DNA?"

"Well there was that attack by the Arquillions on the Hapan Cluster-Some troops managed to breach the palace-I will bet my new right hand that Archon Beed helped them get inside the palace."

Anakin hunched his shoulders, "I still say we should have brought Tahiri."

"She refuses to accept my teachings and besides if Darth Khaun is here she would only be in the way."

Kamino private cloning lab 21

The private labs were used to clone people for couples or individuals who wanted clones of themselves. "How much longer?" Saber demanded.

"Cloning a Jedi is a delicate process-It has been perfected, but the slightest miscalculation would result in a madness." Lama Su replied.

Ben closed his eyes and used his force mapping technique. When he opened himself up to the force Darth Saber drew his lightsaber. "You can put that away-I am not trying to warn the Jedi-I feel two blank spots in the force. There are only a handful of Jedi in the galaxy who can hide their presence in the force-Most of them are members of my family."

"Are you saying that your father is here?"

"No-I can feel my father all the way on Coruscant and my mother-That leaves my cousins Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin-Then there is my Aunt Leia. I think it is Jacen and Anakin-Anyway with your permission my lord I would like to find out."

"I will go with him!" Vestera offered.

"No! Darth Lumiya and Veger will go-You remain by my side."

"My cousin Jacen is mine the two of you should be able to handle my cousin Anakin."

"Who are you to give us orders boy!" Veger demanded. Both women gasped when Ben opened himself up fully to the force. It was like feeling the entire weight of a sun bearing down on a planet.

"That is who I am!"

Main Entrance to Tipoca City

With a wave of his hand the doors opened and they walked across plaza ignoring looks from the citizens. When they reached the doors that open to the hallway street that leads to the main cloning facility both Jacen and Anakin felt Ben's presence.

"Ben is here!"

"I know I felt it too." Anakin said, "And if he is showing himself that means one of two things-He is leading us to Darth Saber or he wants to fight us."

"He'll probably want to fight us-He is blinded by his feelings for Vestera."

"We were young and in love once."

Jacen smiled, "What are you talking about? I am still young and in love!"

When they reached the main cloning facility Ben, Veger, and Lumiya were waiting. "I'm afraid that cannot let either of you pass."

"Step aside Ben I have no wish to fight you-Gavar Kai is cloning me and my daughter-The clones he creates will ruin the galaxy."

"And if I allow you to kill Gavar Kai you it will ruin Vestera-She will fall if you go after him."

"Then help us subdue him!" Anakin said speaking up.

"That is not an option either because Vestera will never allow you to place him on trial and he will never turn from the Dark Side."

"No more words!" Lumiya said urging Veger to attack Anakin with her.

As they fought a two on one duel Jacen and Ben faced off against one another. "I know more about the force than you could possibly imagine Ben-Stand down!"

He smiled, "You mean the unbalanced force-I have studied your teachings Jacen and I will use them if I must-Now leave!"

"Your love for this Vestera has blinded you!"

"I am not the one who became a Sith Lord in the other time line and killed my own aunt."

"No you are the one who advised the burning of the Wookie villages to get close enough to me for revenge."

Neither of them were willing to make the first move-so they taunted each other with words that didn't affect either. While the two cousins talked Darth Veger and Lumiya fought desperately to overcome Anakin Solo, but Anakin was too powerful in the force and skilled with a lightsaber. No matter what the two did they could not best him. Veger jumped high flipped and tried to flank Anakin while Lumiya rolled forward cracking her whip at Anakin's feet. Anakin responded by stabbing his blade into the floor and raising his left leg high in a standing split kick. He managed to kick Veger in the side while Lumiya's whip wrapped around his blade. He spun around and kicked Lumiya in the gut. Veger charged him wildly again, so Anakin grabbed Lumiya by the hair and picked her up placing her in the path of Veger's lightaber.

When Lumiya died both Ben and Jacen felt it. Ben made the first move swinging high and low with his dual swords. He was fast, faster then Jacen remembered, but Jacen had experience and managed to knock Ben's right sword from his hand. Ben batted Jacen's sword to the side and rolled forward into a half two handed-hand stand kicking Jacen in the back. Jacen went face first through the glass wall of the walkway that overlooked the main cloning facility. He had a force barrier up so the damage to his face and skin was minimal, as he dangled by one hand from the side Ben summoned his second lightsaber.

When he reached the rail where Jacen had fallen he was gone. There was a ripping metal sound and Ben looked up to see Jacen ripping one of the cloning pads from the large glass tube vats. He kinetically threw the pad at the walkway.

"You missed!" Ben said flying up to the pad Jacen was standing on.

There blades met in mid air as Ben swung his left then right, then he would alternate and combine swings in his assault on Jacen. Jacen blocked backwards then forwards, he repositioned his blade to block both at the same time. He batted left and right knocking Ben's swords away and elbowed him in the head. But Ben immediately responded by sweeping his leg from under him. He stood over Jacen knocking the his blade from his hand.

"I have been practicing since I could walk, because one day I knew I would have to face you! Yield Jacen I have beaten you!"

Jacen smiled, "Hardly!" He replied stabbing Ben with a stun dart. The toxin was meant to immobilize Ben not kill him. As Ben struggled to stay on his feet Jacen collected his sword and went after Darth Saber.

Anakin spun into Darth Veger and severed her head. He joined Jacen and the two of them made their way to the private cloning area. Ben was on his knees using the force to push the tranquillizer out of his system. He had studied the force techniques against poisons of the body since he was 7. He was breathing heavy but the agent was almost out of his body. He reached out to Vestera to warn her.

"The clones are complete, but they are still in stasis." Lama Su reported.

"Father we must leave-Ben says that his cousins are making their way to us!"

"Come we are leaving!"

They used hover sleds to move the clones as they lay in their cloning tubes unconscious. They were walking through the breeze walk that leads to the main hanger when Jacen and Anakin smashed through the ceiling blocking their path.

"I'm afraid that we cannot let you pass!" Jacen said.

"But I must this is the only way to defeat Darth Khaun."

"No it isn't-I can tell you the true nature of the force and together we can defeat Darth Khaun."

"There is only the Dark Side!" Darth Saber said as he took out a crystal dagger and pointed it at Vestera.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"Step aside-If I kill my daughter it will push Ben Skywalker over the edge...How is that for a future? Darth Sky." The walkway shook as Ben tore the breeze walk into three chunks. He dropped the part Anakin and Jacen were standing on into the water, then he levitated the part Vestera and her father were on to the hanger.

"Ben come with us!" Vestera cried from the ramp of her father's ship.

"If I stay behind they won't chase you! Go I love you!" He watched as Darth Saber dragged her up the ramp and the ship took off. "Be safe Vestera-I love you!" Ben said through the force. Jacen and Anakin leapt up out of the water and onto the balcony where Ben was. He unbuckled his lightsabers and handed them to Jacen. "I surrender."

"I hope you realize the consequences of your actions." Jacen said. "Now there is a clone of Allana and myself out there and he knows what I know about the force."

"I am ready to face whatever awaits me-Bring me before the high council


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Darth Cadeuss and Darth Divas

Coruscant-The Jedi Temple

Ben was brought before the High Council in binders. When Mara saw her son in binders her anger arose quickly, "Remove those binders from my son!" She demanded, the entire council could feel the heat of her anger.

"Apologies Master Jade." Jacen said in a very humble tone. "It was necessary considering young Ben's actions on Kamino.

Anakin handed his lightsabers to Luke and took a spot next to Ben at his right. "And what happened on Kamino?" Kyp asked, "We could feel trimmers in the force back here on Coruscant."

Before he could answer Jaina burst into the council chambers. "Jedi Zolo theze proceedingz are clozed." Saba said.

"Apologies Master but I was tasked with finding Gavar Kai and whatever my brothers have to say I should be present." The masters all nodded in agreement and signaled Jacen to explain.

"Anakin and I tracked Gavar Kai to Kamino. When we arrived Ben was there. He along with Lumiya and Alema Rar attacked us! Rar and Lumiya are dead, I had Gavar Kai and his daughter, but Ben intervened and they escaped with two clones. One of Allana and the other of me."

Luke stood up and walked up to Ben, "Is this true?"

"Everything he says is true and I take full responsibility."

Luke sighed and walked towards the window, "Why Ben?"

"If I had allowed them to take Darth Saber-Vestara would fight to the death to free him. His death or capture would have sent her to the dark side completely. Allow things to play out as she is trying to turn him away from his destructive plans."

"And doing a lousy job at it." Corran says speaking up.

Mara looks toward Luke who is still standing by the window. She nudges him in the force but he ignores it. "My son's plan though not thought out makes sense."

"And what happens after Gavar Kai defeats Darth Khaun?" Octa asks.

"We can deal with that when the time comes!" Mara replies with her eyes on Luke.

Jacen shook his head, "Its too late! My clone knows what I know about the force. I don't even know if I will be able to stop him."

Jaina places her hand on his shoulder, "I will help you whatever happens."

Luke finally turns to face the council ignoring Mara's stare, "Things have become more dangerous. I will help as well. As for my son...Ben Skywalker! I propose to the council that I and my wife Mara be excluded from whatever punishment they decide for his actions."

Mara stared dumbfounded at Luke. As second to Luke on the council Saba Sabatyne stood up, "Young Zkywalker zhall be exiled to the planet Degobah for a period of one year. All thoze in agreement zay I." One by one they all stood up and said I. "Ben Zkywalker for your actionz you zhall be taken from the place to the planet Degobah. Where you will live in exile for year."

As the Jedi Sentinals came in to take him Mara ran up to Ben and hugged him. She whispered I love you into his ear. Luke was in the bedroom packing, "How could you?" Mara asked in tears.

Luke sighed, "As the Grand Master of the Jedi I could do nothing. As his father I am heart broken as much as you Mara."

"I am going with Ben!"

"You can't!"

"Don't tell me farm boy what I may or may not do. I am his mother!"

Luke looks at her with a sad expression on his face, "And I am his father!"

Umbaran Fleet

It is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. The three parts of the soul are the mind will and emotions. The mind is where memories are kept and so it was for the clone of Jacen Solo. All of Jacen's memories and knowledge from the other time line and the present one were apart of this clone. He was unable to move or awake but he could feel Darth Saber standing over his cryo-tube. He could also feel Jacen Solo all the way on Coruscant.

"Open the Cryo-tube!" The water drained and then the lid slid open. "Arise my creation!"

He obeyed and stood up beside the tube. The droids dressed him then Kai opened the second tube. From the corner of his eye the Jacen clone wathed his clone daughter emerge from the tube. The droids dressed her as well. They both wore traditional Sith robes with gloves and boots to match. "Whom do you serve?"

The Jacen clone could feel his clone daughter's anger rising. He nudged her in the force. "I serve Darth Saber."

The Allana clone looks at Darth Saber, "I serve my master! Darth Saber."

Vestara stood at attention as her father walked around and in between the clones, "What are your names?"

"I am Darth Cadeus!" The Jacen clone said in confidence.

"I am Darth Divass!"

"Excellent! Come with me." The two clones followed Darth Saber through the Umbaran ship to a room, "Here is everything you need to construct whatever kind of lightsaber you wish."

"Father! They are dangerous are you sure you have complete control over them?" Vestara asked after they left the room.

"They have been conditioned to obey me."

Divass looked at the parts in disgust while her clone father was busy building a curved handle lightsaber. "Something wrong?"

"What do I know of building lightsabers? My memories are not my own!" In the other time line Allana was six years before the change. At present she is still a baby. She is 6 years old, the rest of Divass' memories and knowledge come from what the Kaminoans programed her with.

"I will teach you! I will train you!"

She took a knee beside his chair, "Let us be free of that fool! Let us forge our own destiny! Let us kill Jacen Solo, Allana, Luke Skywalker, Mara. Lets kill them all Father!"

"We will-but first we must betray Lord Saber! But only after this Darth Khaun has shown himself. I wish to know the extent of his power."

"Together we can destroy him!"

"Yes but you need a Lightsaber and some training!"

After Cadeus built his saber he taught Divass how to build a lightsaber, she built a double blade lightsaber that could twist and become two blades. Then they practiced dueling before Saber and his daughter. Vestara was suspicious of the two clones and was always watching them for duplicity. "What a fool!" Divass said in disgust.

"Patience! Even a Sith must learn patience!"

"I grow bored with all this waiting!"

Cadeus sighs, because Divass is very immature, impatient, and violent. Once she almost let it slip that Darth Saber wasn't in control of them as much as he believed he was. "Darth Bane could not have done all he did if he didn't have patience. But if I share what I seen in the force you will be less impatient." She dropped on the edge of the bed, "Darth Khaun will kill Darth Saber and he in turn will die at the hands of Jacen Solo. Jacen Solo will die by my hand-then we will face the greatest test of our lives. You must be ready!"

"I will father!"

He grunted, "Such sentiments are unbecoming of a Sith Lord-From now on call me Master!"

"Yes Master!" She paused remembering all her lessons about Darth Bane. "Master-do we follow the teachings of Darth Bane? Do we follow the Rule of Two?"

He smiles, "Why of course we do?"

"Then master I feel it is my duty to tell you that I have had a vision in the force as well." Cadeus opened his eyes breaking his meditation. "I saw a great army! And a space station-It was a factory and it made millions upon millions of ships. There was also three Sith. At least two of them were true Sith, one had doubts, but they wielded this ancient power."

"Interesting!"

"Master what does it mean?"

"The Dark Side will reveal it in due time. For now my apprentice put these images from your mind."

_**Keldabe**_

_**The planet was the capital world of the Mandelorian Empire. During the war with the Arquillions the Mandelorian clans fought against the Chiss for Arquillion territory. The Mandelorians now controlled star systems in the outer rim and in the Unknown Regions. Vestara beheld their wealth and power in the Galaxy. Then her father lead the Umbarans in an attack on Keldabe. Blood flowed and the stars turned red. Then Vestara saw an Alien with no face-Darth Khaun. With a wave of his hand he destroyed Keldab and both fleets. Like Kish Keldabe was cracked and bleeding magma. Vestara saw a single Mandelorian floating in space. Then she saw Darth Khaun standing over two dead bodies. At first she thought it was Darth Cadeus and Divass, but when Khaun kicked them over Vestara saw herself and father. Then she heard two people laughing...**_

Vestara awoke in a cold sweat, "Father perhaps..." She paused. Every time she tried to talk her father out of his plan of looking for Darth Khaun he would get angry.

"Speak your mind my daughter."

"Father I had a vision!" He wiped his mouth and sat back in his chair as they were eating breakfast, "I saw you dead! I saw myself dead at Darth Khaun's feet!"

"How can that be? Especially when I possess the two most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy! No my daughter your fear is haunting you. It is giving shape to these visions-You must control your emotions."

She sighed, "Yes father!"

"Darth Cadeus tells me that Divass' training is coming along well. When it is done we will hunt Khaun down for what he done to the Sith of Keshiri. Now put these thoughts out of your mind and focus on finding a way to draw out Khaun."

Vestara tried but she could not shake the feeling that her father would die. She needed help and if that help meant allowing the Jedi to find them and her father taken prisoner back to Coruscant. Then so be it.

Divass had been listening to them as they talked, she also felt Vestara's turmoil and conflict. "Master!"

"What is it?"

She explained what she heard and felt concerning Vestara and her father, "I think she may even consider betraying her father."

Cadeus smiled, "Of course! Vestara loves her father and she will do anything to keep him safe. The Jedi will come here and they will destroy us all."

Just then the doors to his chamber opened and Vestara entered. Divass stood and bowed, "Mistress! How may we serve?"

Cadeus smiled on the inside. Divass was learning quickly. "Young Mistress welcome."

"Speak truthfully to me Lord Cadeus. If we faced Darth Khaun-can the four of us defeat him?"

"Yes! With my might and the might of Lady Divass he will fall." He could tell she was looking for any doubt or hint of fear in his voice. "You are troubled mistress. _What ales thee?_" With those last three words Cadeus used the Jedi Mind trick nudging her insecurities and pushing on her desires to protect her father. He was far more knowledgeable about the force than he let on. Divass stood there in awe as she told him about the vision in great detail."

_"__Do not trouble your heart so mistress. The Dark Side has many paths and there are many mysteries to explore. With the power of Darth Cadeus and Divass we shall stand victorious..." _Felling reassured Vestara left his chambers in a better mood.

"How did you do that? She isn't weak minded."

Cadeus smiles, "Watch the emotions of your enemies and the apply the Dark Side accordingly."

She narrowed her eyes, "You have deciphered the meaning of her vision haven't you?"

"I have! You are very perceptive my apprentice."

"Well!"

"Keldabe is the key to finding Darth Khaun. The Mandelorians wronged him greatly. They probably slaughtered his people in their crusade."

"But that nearly 4,000 years ago."

"Yes!"

"So what now?"

"Vestara was reluctant to tell her father the whole vision. So I am going to have to implant this vision into his head."

"How?"

"There are a number of techniques-Dream Walking, Force Phantoms, Force Walking or Spirit Walking-I can leave my body and enter his body, but he will know. So I better Dream Walk."

"Is there anything about the force you don't know?"

He just smiled, there was one thing and that is the identity of the person who altered time and space in Galaxy. "It will take a few days to prepare. When we attack Keldabe you and I will seperate ourselves from Darth Saber. Be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Darth Khaun

Khaun was a Tosh and his people were slaughtered by the Mandelorians over 4,000 years ago. He was placed in a life pod by his parents and launched into space. Eventually he was found by

When Darth Saber Cloned Jacen Solo and his daughter Allana Darth Khaun felt in the force. As powerful as he was Khaun could not fight both the Clones of Jacen and Allana Solo. Then there was the Mandelorians he needed Vengeance on. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he dueled his apprentice Greelock. "ENOUGH!" He screamed switching off his lightsaber.

"Is something wrong Master?"

"I am heading to the Chiss home world. In the meantime you will seek out Starkiller's clone and kill his master."

The Chiss Home World

Khaun's plan was to trick the Chiss into another war with the Mandelorians. During the Arqullion Empire invasion the Mandelorians and the Chiss were enemies. They had recently signed a cease fire and treaty. Khaun possessed the body of a high ranking member of the Ascension Coucil. Then he convinced the High Council to go to war with the Mandelorians. The Chiss would annex Mandelorian worlds in the Unknown Regions and planets under their protection.

Of course the Mandelorians assembled their fleet and retaliated against the Chiss Imperial Fleet. With the war started Khaun would use his battle meditation to win battles for the Chiss. He would also use bio-weapons designed specifically to kill Mandos. While the Chiss fought the Mandelorians Khaun's apprentice went hunting for Caalen Xin.

Dybora

The planet Dybora was under the protection of the Mandelorians, but the Chiss attack on the system left a lot of dead and injured civilians. The alliance sent relief aid to the people of Dybora in the Unknown Regions. Callen Xin and his Jedi Master lead the relief effort on Dybora. They also offered citizenship and relocation to any planet under the protection of the Galactic Alliance.

Callen walked up the hall to his Master's office aboard the medical freighter Typhoon which was planet side. When he entered the office he gasped, because his Master a Gammorrean was in a heated contest with an Ugnaught Sith.

"Master!" Callen screamed igniting his lightsaber and leaping across the room just as the Ugnaught beheaded Callen's master.

"Ah the infamous Callen Xin!"

They locked swords, "I would have your name before I kill you!"

"I am known as Greelock – You may call me Darth Lock!"

"DIE!" Callen broke the standoff and and swung high, but his attack was blocked. He paried and swung for the Ugnaught's neck. All of Callen's attacks were death blows, but all Lock did was block. "Fight me damn you!"

Lock knocked his lightsaber from his hand, but Callen produced another blade as he summoned the first. "Impressive!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" The blades few around his body like two moons. Then Callen unleashed a force blast the blew out the entire office and three decks of the ship. The alarms sounded as his blades returned to his hands. Greelock was gone, "Run I shall find you!" He said through the force.

Keldab

Darth Khaun was now on Keldab where he was met by Greelock, "Master it has begone!"

"Well done, but if you fail Callen Xin will kill you and he will be my new apprentice."

Greelock sneered, "Are you saying you now follow the teachings of Darth Bane?"

"No – but in order to turn the boy he must have vengeance and kill you in anger."

The stage was being set and as the Mandelorians fought a loosing war Khaun would have his revenge. All the Mandelorians would be dead with the exception of one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Attack on Keldabe

Part 1. Bloodshed

Dagobah

Ben Skywalker had been exiled to the swamp planet by the High Council for allowing Darth Saber to escape. A shuttle landed on the planet and after the ramp lowered two Jedi Enforcers walked him down the ramp. Ben's mother Mara walked him down the ramp and gave hima big hug.

"Be careful." She said slipping a vibroblade into his back pocket.

"I'll be fine!"

Mara took a tearful walk back up the ramp leaving her son behind on the swamp world. The first thing Ben did when the shuttle took off was reach out in the force and touched Vestara.

The Mandalorian Empire was under assault by the Umbarans caused by Darth Khaun who wished revenge on the warrior race. Elsewhere Darth Saber was preparing to draw Khaun out and get his revenge on Khaun for the destruction of his home world. "Are you sure?" Saber asked to Darth Cadeus who was on his knees.

"Yes Master I have foreseen it – Keldab! Attack the Mandalorians and we will draw out Darth Khaun."

Saber looked at his daughter then he looks at his General, "Prepare the fleet! We attack Keldab!"

("Vestars!") When she heard Ben's voice inside her head she stopped and closed her eyes. "Where are you?" She whispered pouring her words into the force and their connection.

("Dagobah – I am exiled!")

("I am sorry for you – I told you to leave.")

("You seem nervous what is happening?) She broke contact, because if Vestara told Ben that they were about to attack Keldab to draw out Darth Saber he would worry. ("Vestara! Vestara!") Ben turned his mind towards Coruscant and his father. ("Dad! I know you hear me!")

("Yes son what is it?")

("Vestara! I think she is in peril – I spoke with her and I felt her nervousness – I think they are getting ready to face Darth Khaun – He is too powerful! Please find them and stop them.")

Ben could feel Luke sigh, ("Ben I will try! Can you pinpoint their location?")

("No but I will try to reestablish my link with her!")

("I will see what I can do.")

Keldab

Darth Khaun was on Keldab awaiting the day he could destroy the Mandalorians once and for all. Then he felt a disturbance in the force and the force essence of Darth Saber, his daughter, Darth Cadeus the clone of Jacen Solo and Darth Divass the daughter of Darth Cadeus and clone of Allana Solo. Khaun was powerful but even he had his limits and fighting someone Cadeus and his clone daughter was pushing it. He reached out Ben Skywalker, ("They are on Keldab.") After sending the message Khaun hid his presence in the force.

Umbaran Flagship

"Did you feel that?" Vestara asked on the bridge of the flagship.

"Yes!" Darth Saber replied standing up.

"He is here Master!" Cadeus said.

"Deploy all ships and attack!"

Mandalorian Command Center

"Launch all fighters!" Boba Fett the present day Mandalorian ordered with Brason walking beside him.

"We already have several Basilisk war droids in the air and Bresoak tanks."

"Good fire up the planetary defense grid."

"What about the shields?"

"Wait until they have landed their ground forces."

The large cannons shook the ground with every shot as they fired laser bolts into space at orbiting ships. Meanwhile Umbaran Star Fighters dive bombed on the planet as Mandalorian cutters flew up to engage the enemy. As the battle unfolded Khaun stood on a hill. He pointed his hands into the air and pulled the flagship down from orbit.

Umbaran Flagship

"Sir! I have no idea what it is but something is dragging to the planet surface."

"Its Khaun!" Cadeus said.

"Counter his power!"

"I will try master!"

Darth Cadeus was powerful but he didn't put much effort into stopping Khaun as the ship plummeted to the planet surface. As the ship was pulled down Mandalorian fighters swooped on the ship firing their guns and missiles causing damage. The flagship struck the ground nose first and tore up the ground as it slid for fifteen feet and stopped. Then Khaun gathered his mind power for a thought bomb. When he unleashed the thought bomb every Mandalorian except for one died along with the Umbarans on the planet. Darth Saber, Vestara, Cadeus, and Divass survived because Cadeus and Divass placed up a force barrier for protection.

"He is coming and I must make a quick retreat! Come Lady Divass!"

Darth Saber watched as the two sith held hands and vanished in a bright red flash. "Where did they go?" Vestara asked in disbelief.

"Come back!" Darth Saber ordered in the force, but he no longer had control of the two Sith.

Then Vestara heard Ben inside her, "Vestara get out of there he is coming – He'll kill you!"

"Father we must go!"

There was a ripping sound of metal being torn apart. Sparks flew and Vestara screamed as the view screen and front part of the ship was torn in two like a banana being pealed. A dark robed alien entered and when Darth Saber spotted Khaun he ignited his lightsaber screaming and running towards the Sith Lord.

"DIE!"

Part 2. The Power of Darth Khaun

Despite the devastation on the surface of Keldab the fleets in orbit kept fighting. The Mandalorians were outnumbered, but they kept fighting on. That is when Luke's ship came out of hyperspace followed by an entire fleet division of the Galactic Alliance. "This is Grandmaster Skywalker target all Umbaran vessels!"

"Master Jedi what if the Mandalorians start shooting at us?" General Nadine asked.

"The defend yourselves but signal the Mandalorians that we are here to help."

The Mandalorians accepted the Alliance's help as Alliance Star Destroyers opened fire on Umbaran warships. Meanwhile Luke and Mara took the Stealth Xs toward the planet surface to rescue Vestara and her father.

"Be serious!" Khaun said, "Your pets those clones have abandoned you – So what hope do you and your daughter have against me."

"DIE!" He kept screaming with every swing.

Khaun blocked left and right as he was actually toying with Darth Saber. As when he sensed the presence of the Luke and Mara Skywalker that his mood changed. He grabbed Darth Saber's blade with his hand and stabbed him in the gut.

"NO!" Vestara screamed.

As Khaun turned his eyes on her Ben poured his will, power and love into strengthening her as Luke did to Jaina in the other time line against Darth Cadeus. "Even with your help boy she is no match for me!" Khaun said speaking to Ben who was Degobah. HE threw his hand out and unleashed force lightening at Vestara.

Vestara blocked with her hand – the force of the lightening caused her to slide across the ground. Vestara released the lightening when she jumped up flipped and landed on the side of Khaun. They fought at an incredible speed as Ben had tripled her power in the force. She ripped a terminal from the wall and threw it at Khaun who simply rolled underneath sweeping her legs, but Vestara jumped. They exchanged twenty-three blows in just a short span of nine seconds. They locked swords and he grabbed her free hand.

Vestara head-butts him, but Khaun counters by gut punching her. She bends over but on instinct swings her sword for his midsection. Khaun jumps over the swing into a roll and comes up on his right knee. He raises his sword and blocks an overhead attack. He spins around to his feet swinging for her right shoulder. Instead of blocking Vestara force throws him across the bridge with a telekinetic push. She charges, but Khaun switches to the Vong-Shii technique and severs her arm. With Ben feeding her power there is no pain and Vestara summons her sword to her left hand.

Before they start fighting Darth Khaun is hit with a force blast from Luke and Mara. The entire side of the ship blows out as Khaun flies through the air. He flips and lands on his feet. "So Darth Khaun we finally meet." Luke says.

("Lord Khaun do not kill them! This I command!") Kreia says touching his mind.

"It will be a short meeting!"

Luke and Mara attack at the same time and of the two Khaun must be weary of Luke because he knows the Vong-Shii technique. Mara isn't a slouch either and one false move Khaun could loose his head. He manages to block an attack from Luke and kick Mara in the neck. As she stumbles backward Khaun presses his attack on Luke, but Vestara joins him. She swings for his head but Khaun ducks as he blocks Luke's attack, then he unleashes a force wave that tears up the ground. Both Luke and Vestara leave their feet. As they fly through the air Khaun leaps at Luke, but he is tackled by Mara who knocks his lightsaber from his hand.

Khaun grabs Mara by the hair and shoves her face into his knee, then he takes her own lightsaber and stabs Mara in the side.

"NO!" Luke screams getting to his feet.

He leaps at Khaun who snatches him out of the air by his throat, "I expected better from the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order! Pathetic!" Khaun head-butts Luke, then he punches him in the gut and breaks his knee. As Luke is on his back he places his foot in Luke's neck. As Vestara charges him Khaun unleashes a lightening storm on all three Jedi. Because of Khaun's power Ben has to break the connection and all three pass out. Khaun turns his eyes skyward where the fleets of the Umbarans are fighting a desperate battle against the Mandalorians and the Alliance. He raises his hand and closes it into a fist, as he does there is a great explosion in space. Khaun walks across the ashen surface of Keldab until he finds Boba Fett. Who raises his flame thrower at Khaun. Khaun engulfs Boba in force lightening knocking him out. Then he summons his ship the Reaver.

2 hours Later

"What the hell do you want with me?" Boba Fett asks.

"Everything! I took a sample of your blood and will use it as a viral weapon to kill the rest of the Mandalorians. You see long ago in their great crusade your ancestors slaughtered my people – The Tosh.. Now I am returning the favor – You shall be the last of your kind as the Chiss are winning the war against the rest of your people." After extracting the blood Khaun placed Boba in an escape pod and launched it.

Keldab

Luke had healed himself and Mara. Vestara was gone when he awoke. They salvaged what they could but before they could send a message for rescue Jacen arrived with a Hapan force. They picked up the stranded Jedi and took them to Coruscant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Last of the Mandalorians

Boba Fett floated in space his oxygen running low. His breathing was very shallow and he lay at death's doorstep. He had been in this position before and he always came out on top. Like the time he was thrown into the Sarlacc Pit on Tatooine. Or the time he was surrounded by Noghri Death Squads sent by King Xixor of the Black Sun. He removed his helmet and closed his eyes, just as a shadow passed by his escape pod.

"He's a Mandalorian!" Boba heard a female voice say. "Get him to the medical bay." Boba lost consciousness again. He dreamed of his wife, in the other time line she was found in a warehouse frozen in Carbonite. In this time line Boba found her just before she was stored in the warehouse and killed the people responsible. His daughter was pregnant when Keldab was destroyed. Now she and all the Mandalorians were dead.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Boba awoke to a human female standing over him, "Where am I?"

"You are aboard a Talosian medical freighter."

Boba sat up but she pushed him down. "Hold on fly boy. I haven't cleared you for leave yet. Now can you tell me your name?"

"Fett! Boba Fett!"

Three days later Boba was sitting up in bed eating when the Captain walked up to him and sat beside the bed. "Well the infamous Boba Fett. I have a holo-news disk if you wish to know what is happening in the Galaxy."

Boba paused in eating, "Where is this ship heading?"

"Xarose II. It seems an epidemic has broken out on the planet. The virus is killing Mandalorians. Alliance High Command believes that the Chiss unleashed a biological weapon on the Mandos."

Boba set his tray on the side, "That is Bantha Fouder! It was engineered by Sith Lord named Darth Khaun."

"Sith!"

"I need to be alone now." After an hour Boba took a look at the holo-news disk. Elections were getting ready to happen and Natasi Daala was getting ready to run for Chief of State. The Arquillion Provisional government had a reward for the lost Arquillion Prince, the Mandalorians had been defeated by the Chiss Empire, and the Alliance was talking about sanctioning all Chiss exports because they believed that the Chiss created a bio-weapon to win the war.

"How are we doing today?" Doctor Kyla asked.

"The same as I was yesterday dock. Can I get a ship I need to go."

"Go where?" He gave her a look, "I will speak to the Captain." She replied drawing blood.

Xarose II

The Talosian medical freighter delivered supplies to the planet and gave as much aid as they could. The Captain found a Mandalorian long range shuttle and after deconaminating it prepared the ship for Boba. "I have a ship ready for you it is fully charged, fueled and stocked, but the Doctor would like to speak with you.

Boba was wearing a robe, "I am clearing you but a warning. You are a carrier of the disease killing the Mandalorians. If you come into contact with them you kill them. If you have any children with a woman – you will pass the virus on to them and they will die. I have been searching for a cure but the disease is progressive. It adapts to everything I introduce it to. You may find healing with the Jedi."

Boba grunted, "I don't want anything from those mystics."

"What other choice do you have?"

Then Boba remembered the Mandalorian healer who could use the force. All he had to do was track him down. He got dressed in his armor and stood at the bottom of the ramp with his Doctor. He kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for everything Doc!" She smiled as he walked up the ramp and took off.

Nar Shaddaa

Boba Fett's ship the Mandalore II came out of hyperspace near Nal Hutta. He piloted towards Nar Shaddaa and landed in the commercial docks. He wore Echani battle armor as the Chiss had an open trade agreement with the Hutts. He rode a speeder bike up the street and stopped at a club named The Mryklag. Human females and Twileks danced on the stage for patrons while other aliens and humans gambled. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Talon Karde."

"Whose asking?"

He leans in close, "Boba Fett."

The man's eyes bulged as he glanced over at the Chiss officers having a private party. The bar keep typed a message on the screen and waited. "Morgo will take you upstairs."

When Boba turned he was facing a YVH Droid, "Follow me!" The droid barked in a baritone voice.

"Boba Fett! Of the people I should have known you would be alive."

They interlock arms, "I'm looking for a man – by the name of Gotab."

"Gotab? Ain't he a Jedi turned Mando?"

Boba shook his head in the affirmative, "That would be him."

"Give me a sec!" Talon went to a computer behind the wall of his desk and began looking up information.

"So what are you doing on Nar Shaddaa? Did you break away from the Smuggler's Guild?"

"Oh no, but I have an exclusive contract with the Hutts to all all their legal shipping. I come here from time to time to make sure that no one is muscling in. Ah here he is! He is on New Alderaan!"

"Thanks for the info – How much do I owe you?"

"Consider it on the house."

Boba stood and sat back down, "One more thing! Are the Jedi involved in the investigation against the Chiss?"

"Yes they are – Skywalker believes that a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Khaun tricked the Chiss into going to war against the Mandos and that he engineered the Bio-Weapon. If not for him the Alliance would have declared war on the Chiss by now."

"Who is the most powerful crime boss on Nal Hutta?"

"That would be Rugoss the Hutt!"

"Can you get me a meeting with him?"

Palace of Rugoss the Hutt

Boba Fett bowed, "Oh mighty Rugoss – I would like to pay you some heavy credits to fund a mercenary army against the Chiss."

_"And why would I get involved with such a venture?"_

"Because every planet they take from the Chiss will be sold to the Hutts at half price minus whatever booty the Mercs take for themselves – I also want to establish a low level family in the Chiss Ascendancy and fund them to take over the Government."

Boba spoke in basic while Rugoss spoke in Huttese, _"And what happens when if this leaks back tome...The other Hutt Families will raise arms against me for starting a war..."_

"It won't! Spread the word that the last Mandalore survived and that he is funding the Mercenary campaigns against the Chiss Empire. If you win you increase your personal holdings and that of the Hutt Empire."

_"We have a deal!"_

"Good give me one week to put the credits together and then build the army." After returning to his ship Boba contacted Natasi Daala.

"Boba Fett I thought you were dead!"

"I may as well be! I need a favor red!"

"What kind of favor?"

"Ships with the kind of weapons you kept from the Maw."

"What's in it for me?"

"How about resources from planets taken from the Chiss Empire..."

"You've peeked my interest."

"And a way to reign in the Jedi and Sith..."

"If you can promise me that then you will have the ships and the weapons!" Boba removed a chip from his helmet and transmitted a bio-engineered human design to her. "Oh my now that is interesting. Where did you get this?"

"It has been in my family for thousands of years."

"Where do you want the ships delivered?"

Boba smiled, "Malachor II."

New Alderaan

Gotab's house was on an isolated mountain. As Boba dismounted his speeder bike he drew his blaster as several server droids lay before the entrance of the house. They had been cut in half by a lightsaber. There were blaster scorch marks everywhere as he entered the house. A vibroblade was stuck in the wall with a hand still attached. "Gotab!" He was lying across the steps that lead upstairs with a cherry red mark across his chest.

Boba gasped as he placed his hands to his throat and was hoisted into the air. "He can't help you Mandalorian!" Khaun said walking out of the shadows, "You are alone and you will die alone... Neither will you procreate... I have seen to that."

"W...hy...ar...e...y...ou...do...ing...this to me?"

"It was your clan the Fetts that lead the assault on my home world those 4,00 years ago... Like me you will be the last of your kind and like me you shall die alone!" Khaun drops him to the floor. "If you go to the Jedi to heal you...They probably could and would, but I would be waiting for you and inject you with virus again...Farewell Boba Fett!"

Boba lay there as he walked out. He lay there for the next 4 hours before he left for his ship. "I will kill you!" Fett said to himself in the pilot chair of his ship. "I will kill you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Chief of State Daala

"How soon can you get it up and running?" Natasi Daala asked a Bith from behind her desk.

"Eight months at the least! It will also depend on how fast you can get me test subjects and materials."

"After the elections I will be in a better position to fund the experiments." She stood up and offered her hand, "In the meantime Doctor you must stay out of sight until I do win the office of Chief of State."

It was time to elect a new Chief of State and Daala was determined to win. At the moment she was tied with Senator Yin Simatra of Mon Calamari. The Jedi were supporting the Mon Cal publicly in an attempt to keep her out of office. Daala was aware of the time paradox and what happened to her in the other time line. This time things were going to be different.

A hologram of a young woman appears on Daala's desk. "Excuse me Senator! Jag Fel is here for his appointment with you."

"Send him in!" The doors swooshed open and Jag crossed the floor wearing his uniform. He was a General in the Imperial Remnant Navy, well respected, the perfect officer. Or he would be if not for his relationship with Jedi Knight Jaina Solo. They shake hands, "General Fel welcome!"

"Thank you Senator."

"How are things in the Unknown Regions?" he Imperial Remnant had expanded its territories by taking systems that once belonged to the Arquillion Empire.

"Fine! The Remnant has acquired several systems that once belonged to the Mandelorians."

"Good! And now to the reason I asked you here. I am certain you are aware of the time paradox."

"Yes my fiancee showed me I still can't believe it." Jag replied rubbing his head, a sign that Jaina had telepathically showed him the other time line.

"I think I can win this election! That being said. Grand Admiral Paelleon id getting ready to retire. In the other time line he was assassinated by Tehiri Veila. Anyway you are the most logical choice to become Emperor Elect over the Remnant. I am just wondering can the citizens of the Remnant count on you?"

"I serve the Empire!" Jag confidently replied.

"What of your personal life? Can you keep that separate as well?"

Jag sighed, "The needs of the Empire aside Jaina and I do not mix personal and professional. I don't ask her to do anything to compromise her loyalty to the Jedi Order and she doesn't ask me to do anything that goes against my duty to the Empire."

"And yet Chief of State Calrissian and the Jedi have been pushing the Remnant to disband and accept Alliance citizenship. If I am elected I will push to have the Galactic Empire reinstated as the Government Regime."

Jag raised an eyebrow, "The Jedi will not take kindly to this."

"The Empire was created by the Sith, but the idea has merit. Besides with the Jedi policing the Empire and the Senate in play another tyrant won't take the throne. Imperial system with a democratic theme. The Emperor must be elected to office."

Jag sat back in his chair in deep thought. Daala watched him as the wheels in his head turned. He finally sat forward placing his arms on the desk. "I like your ideas, but I must be frank! I will support you so long as this isn't some secret plot to overthrow the Jedi. And as long as you or no one else is under the influence of the Sith. It will have my support!"

"Good man – You may tell your fiancee, but only after I have taken office."

"You sound so confident!"

"I am."

"And what if you don't win?"

She hunched her shoulders, "Then it wasn't my destiny. So do I have your word not to speak of this until after the election." He nodded and she shook Jag's hand before he left. Then Daala took a transport to the Windau media office to do a live interview.

Jedi Temple

"Daala's popularity is growing by leaps and bounds..." Lando said via hologram to the Jedi Council. "She may just beat Simatra."

Saba shook her head, "We cannot allow Daala to become Chief of Ztate! Zhe will perzecute the Jedi Order."

Corran shook his head, "Because of Abeloth! Who may I remind you all was driving our Jedi insane. Abeloth is dead!"

"We still have Darth Khaun to deal with and Darths Cadeus and Divass." Cighal offered.

"We'll watch Daala for duplicity..." Luke said speaking up, "If she wins we will support her office whole heartedly."

"And if she steps out of line we kick her out of office!" Kyp said.

"What about Jaina?" Octa says speaking up, "We can have her speak to Jag Fel about Daala."

Mara jumps up from her chair, "Absolutely not!"

"A better solution is to approach Daala and offer our support." Luke said speaking up and nudging his wife in the force to take a seat. "I foresee that she will win the election. If you are all in agreement then we appoint a Jedi representative to her office."

"She will never go for it." Kyle said.

"I think she will especially if we send Master Hamner to represent the Jedi."

Hamner allowed his uneasy about Luke's proposal be felt through the Force. "Is that wise? Considering what happened in the other time line."

"Yeah and what if she says no?" Corran asks.

"If she says no then we make a motion in the senate via the Jedi liaison to the Senate."

Jag Fel's office

Jaina was on her way to see her fiancee. There wedding was pushed back pending the thing with Darth Khaun as she was on the team that was burdened with the task of hunting down Khaun. As she approached the doors Jaina could sense Jag's excitement. "Jaina!" They hug and kiss.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Well..." He took her hands and lead her to the couch, "Gilead Pallaeon is retiring and I will take his place as Leader of the Imperial Remnant." She remained quiet and unemotional, "What is it? Aren't you pleased?"

Jaina smiles, "Of course! Its just that in the other time line Daala persecuted the Jedi."

He kisses her on the cheek, "Well as before I was on your side and that of the Jedi. Besides this Abeloth is dead right?"

She sighs, "Yes, but we still have Darth Khaun to deal with and there is the fact that before he died – Gavar Kai cloned Jacen and Allana – They call themselves Darth Cadeus and darth Divas..."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah if Jacen's clone starts to run a muck it could drive Daala down that path she took before."

Jag held Jaina tight to give her comfort and as he did his heart raced with Daala's secret to return the Alliance to an Imperial Regime. He had given his word that he wouldn't tell Jaina until after the election, he swore he wouldn't tell Jaina. He didn't swear he wouldn't tell someone else closely related to the Jedi.

Daala's personal Speeder

"Ma'am there is a message from the Jedi Temple. The Grandmaster would like to meet with you today. He is waiting at your office."

When Daala entered the lobby of her office Luke and Kenth Hamner stood up. "Thank you Senator for agreeing to see us."

"I always have time for a Jedi." She said as they entered her office.

"It is apparent to us that you will win this election. So the Jedi Council would like to have a hand in the day to day operations of your office – As such we would like to assign Master Hamner as Jedi liaison to the chief of State's office."

Daala's smiles, "Master Skywalker I am fully aware of the time paradox and how some unknown power in the galaxy has altered time and space itself."

Luke and Hamner exchange glances, "Well I am glad you have the foresight and wisdom not to bandy this about. How many others know?"

"A few trusted individuals – Pallaeon was the one who told me me about it and Boba Fett told him." She leaned forward on her desk, "Now answer me a question. Are the Jedi any closer to discovering the identity of the person or persons responsible?"

"We believe Darth Khaun is associated with the person or people who did this. Now answer me a question. Can you work with us to reign in these new Sith who seem to be far more powerful than any we have ever faced in times past?"

"We had this conversation in the other time line didn't we? Only now its not a relative gone bad or insane Jedi. Its the Sith again. The same old story – a war between two factions of the force who disagree on philosophy."

"But Darth Khaun has made no moves against the Alliance or the Jedi Order – His interests seem to be focused on the Mandelorians." Kenth Hamner said.

"And how long before the rest of the Galaxy is dragged into his quest of vengeance and the Jedi Order's obligation to fight all things Sith?" Neither Luke nor Hamner had a response, "And there in lies the problem. If its not some ancient Sith its one of your own who has been tempted by the Dark Side. Perhaps the Galaxy would be better served if take an example from the Arquellions, knowledge of the Force without using it."

"Or we can work together to protect the Alliance." Luke replied. "So I ask again! Can we count on your cooperation?"

She shook her head, "I have my own agenda in regards to the Galactic Alliance. As for Jedi Order I will not get in your way so long as you stay out of mine."

Luke stood up, "If I must go over your head then so be it, but there will be a Jedi Liaison working with your office."

Before she could retort Luke and Kenth left her office. Daala watched them leave. In order to place a Liaison in Daala's office Luke had one placed in Lando's cabinet that way the Jedi Liason could be transferred to the incoming office. The elections were held and Daala defeated Yin Simatra by 30% of the vote. On her induction day the entire Jedi Council stood at her side as she was sworn into office.

"Can I help you?" Daala's aid asked.

"I am Jedi Liason to the Chief of State's Office."

"I am sorry but this is a closed meeting."

Kenth touched her mind with the force, _"I belong in that meeting! You will let me in!"_

The woman became dreamy eyed, "I...will...I...I will let you in. After all you are the Jedi Liaison and you belong in that meeting"

The doors opened and Kenth took a seat at the table, "Master Hamner we weren't shore you would make it." Daala said keeping an even temper. She wondered if Jag had leaked the location of the meeting or was it Tenel Ka who was present at the meeting. The Jedi had too many allies in government and she needed to weed them out if she was going to have a successful term in office. The meeting was long and touched many Galactic issues like – the sanctions on the Chiss Empire who were threatening war with the Alliance. Growing unrest from the Arquillions who wish their prince returned as many believed the Jedi were holding the Prince captive or teaching him the Force. Then Daala proposed a Galactic Force Registration act for non-active members of the Jedi and active members and Force Adepts. It was received with a bag of mixed feelings as Daala argued that most of the Galaxy's wars stem from the Jedi – Sith conflicts or Jedi gone bad like Exar Kun, Ulic Qel Drama, Revan, Malak, Xanatose, Count Dooku, and Anakin Skywalker to name a few.


End file.
